


Knees Weak

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [116]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Flirting, Jan as in Yan, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Punk Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Remember thepunk patton flirting with deceit doodlei did ? Yeah i dare you to write for that 💛
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Knees Weak

Jan wasn’t expecting whatever this is. He wasn’t expecting the way Patton is crowded up in his space, the look on his face, or the softness of his finger as he catches Jan’s chin to hold him in place with the simplest touch. In hindsight he’s not sure he expected _anything_ \- he hadn’t thought much beyond teasing and flirting and needling Patton just to see how long he could patiently stand it. He hadn’t wondered what might happen if Patton snapped, or responded in any way other than polite neutrality. 

That was his mistake. And he knows of Patton well enough that he should have suspected that he was a man of hidden depths. This is the guy that was well known as the high school teacher’s pet only to turn around and go full punk and start a blog calling out all the injustices in their town as soon as he graduated. This is the guy that was cookie-cutter traditional until he set up the first pride parade and queer youth group for all the kids that needed it. This is Patton, and those are all reasons Jan really, _really_ fancies him. 

He gulps, hands fluttering nervously in the air in front of him as the little punk smirks at him. “Can’t take what you dish out, huh?” Patton laughs, and Jan wheezes silently, words completely vanished. Patton just grins again, and the worst (best?) part about it is that it’s not even a nasty smile- he doesn’t look triumphant or sneery or superior; he just looks fond and happy. “That’s fine. I can wait for you to figure it out. But when you do, I’ll be waiting. Because I’ve got some lines of my own I’d like to try on you.”

Patton lets go of him and gives him a soft and very pleasing quick look over with just his eyes. Every nerve in Jan’s body relaxes into putty, leaving him drooping in place while Patton winks and trots off happily to rejoin the group a little way off. 

Best upgrade that crush to a full-on infatuation, then.


End file.
